Nightmares
by FavoriteShow
Summary: Dice has a nightmare after the events of #SuperPsycho and ends up going to Sam for advice...


#Nightmare - A Sam & Cat Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is a new one-shot; it's nothing much but I still think it's a little cute and sweet. Anyway this set after SuperPsycho you don't really have to see the episode to read this cause they don't really talk about the episode but yeah. So as normal I own nothing from Sam & Cat! **

* * *

#Nightmare

The night went on in L.A as everyone was safe and sound asleep in their homes. However one person stuck out and his name was Dicenio James Corleon or better know as just Dice. He was sitting up in bed shaking with fright and covered in sweet all because of a nightmare that just took place.

Pushing the blankets aside Dice swung his feet over the bed side table and looked over at his alarm clock; it was 6:55 in the morning and the sun was slowly coming up. Instantly he began to think on what he should do because honestly at this moment he was too frightened to know.

But still Dice shook his head and got ready for the day. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair he changed into a pair of black jeans; a red t-shirt; and a blue small over coat; and he placed a black hat on top of his head. Soon enough he walked into the kitchen and began to eat some breakfast.

Whenever he was finished Dice placed his bowl into the sink and headed over to the apartment that was only a few doors down. Apartment 22 was where he spent a lot of his time with his friends Cat Valentine and Sam Puckett and most of his free time on his own; they were really good friends.

"Hey guys! Coming in." Dice called as soon as he opened the door and walked in closing it behind him.

"Morning!" Sam and Cat called as he walked into the house.

"Sup Valentine? Sup Puckett?" Dice asked as he walked over to the counter and sat down on the stool.

"Nothing." Cat answered with a smile.

"Sup weirdo?" Sam asked at the same time Cat answered; as Dice sighed and looked up with a smile.

"So um; about yesterday; this Nora girl is in jail for good right?" Dice asked as Sam and Cat looked at him and nodded.

"Yup she won't bother us every again." Sam said with a smile; she really hoped that was true as well.

"Good..." Dice said with uncertain as Sam sent him a confused look.

"Oh! I'm gonna be late!" Cat called snapping both Sam and Dice out of there thoughts.

Cat raced to gather her things for school and said goodbye to Sam and Dice and headed out to her bike and rode off from the house. The good thing about being in sixth grade was that Dice didn't start school to almost eight unlike Cat who started at seven. He had almost forty-five minuets to kill.

Sam has walked over from the counter to the living room and sat down on the couch and turned the television on and began to watch it while she eat her breakfast. Soon enough Dice joined her on the couch and together they both began to watch an old episode of _Drake & Josh._

Looking at the screen in front of him; Dice began to space out and think about the nightmare he had just a little while ago. Instantly he regretted it because honestly it scared him and he was afraid of what could have really happened if Sam had lost that fight to Nora the other night.

"Dice...Dice...DICE!" Sam shouted as she clapped her hands in front of his face to snap him back into reality.

"Hu!? What!?" Dice asked with confusion as Sam looked at him.

"It's almost seven forty-five." Sam said with worry as she pointed to the clock on the stove in the kitchen.

"Oh thanks." Dice said as he stood up and grabbed his book bag and began to head for the door; Sam stopped him.

"Um; before you go; is everything okay?" Sam asked with wonder as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Dice asked with confusion.

"Well you were spacing out and asking those questions about Nora; so I was just wondering if you were okay?" Sam asked once more with worry.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Dice said as Sam sent him a frown and crossed her arms; she saw right through his lie.

"Look I know I'm not good at giving advice but I am a decently good listener and if you ever need to talk I'm here for you." Sam explained.

"I know." Dice said with a smile. "It's just that I..." Dice trailed realizing that he was almost going to tell her what was wrong.

"That you what?" Sam asked as she patted the couch for him to come over and sit down and talk to her. "You can tell me." Sam added.

"Well last night; I kind of...had a nightmare..." Dice said with a frown and fright as Sam nodded.

"Was it about the whole Nora kidnapping you thingy?" Sam asked as Dice slightly nodded.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Dice asked with wonder as he looked at Sam.

It was surprising that Sam knew what he was thinking or what the nightmare was about in the first place. They sat there in awkward silence for a moment as Dice thought and Sam soon enough pulled him into a hug. This was the first time Dice had seen Sam willingly give someone a hug.

But yet the hug comforted Dice a lot and honestly it made him feel better and it made him smile. They pulled apart after a while and sat there with the television playing in the background Dice turned to Sam and Sam placed her arm around his shoulders and leaned back on the couch.

"Trust me; I know how you feel." Sam said with concern. "I was in your position after being kidnapped by Nora for the first time also." Sam added.

"Really?" Dice asked as Sam nodded.

"Yup I had nightmares that terrible things could have happened for like three months after we got away." Sam explained with a frown.

"Did anyone else know you did? Plus did Carly and Freddie have nightmares as well?" Dice asked with wonder as Sam shrugged.

"No; I never told anyone but my sister Melanie." Sam explained with a frown. "And I'm sure they did too." Sam said with thought.

"Oh; how come you didn't tell your friends?" Dice asked with wonder once more.

"Well because everyone believes I'm tough and not afraid of anything." Sam said with a hint of annoyance.

"But your still human; you have fears, hopes, dreams, feelings..." Dice began as Sam cut him off.

"I know; but that's what everyone believed; plus I wanted to be strong for my friends." Sam added with a smile.

"How did you; you know? Get over the nightmares?" Dice asked as Sam sighed and sat up right.

"Well time healed and took them away from me and I moved on." Sam finished explaining as she looked at the clock.

"So you mean I'll have more!?" Dice asked with fright as Sam nodded her head.

"It's just like when you have a regular nightmare; won't go away till you get over it or move on." Sam said with thought once more.

"Oh well that makes sense." Dice said with a small frown.

"Hey it's like pretty much eight; you better go or you'll be late for school." Sam said as she looked at the clock.

"Right! Thanks! And um; thanks for talking to me Sam." Dice said as headed for the door once more.

"No problem kid; and hey; see you after school?" Sam asked as Dice nodded and waved a final goodbye to Sam and headed out the door...

* * *

**A/N - Well there was the one-shot. See nothing much just Sam trying to help Dice out with his nightmares. How was it good? Bad? Also at the end Sam was NOT trying to force Dice to leave or get ride of him; that was just how the story ended cause he had to get to school and stuff. But anyways; I hoped you all like it and please remember to reviews! :) **


End file.
